All-Black (Klyntar) (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = The Annihilablade, The Godslayer, The Necrosword, The Proto-Symbiote, The Slicer of Worlds | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Knull (formerly) | Relatives = Knull (creator and former host); King Loki (current host); Ego the Living Planet (former host); Gorr the God Butcher (former host); Thor the Avenger (former host); King Thor (former host); Old Galactus (former host); Black Berserkers (creations) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Agender | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = None | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Symbiote | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Deicidal symbiotic sword made of living darkness | Education = | Origin = A symbiotic sword manifested from the living abyss by Knull to kill gods; said to have carved the first dawn from the eternal night; responds to intense negative emotions, often corrupting its user into committing divine atrocities. | PlaceOfBirth = Knowhere | Creators = Jason Aaron; Esad Ribic | First = Thor: God of Thunder Vol 1 2 | First2 = (Historically) (Chronologically) | HistoryText = The first symbiote, All-Black was manifested from the shadow of the evil deity Knull and tempered using the divine power of a slain Celestial. Primarily taking the form of a sword made from living darkness, All-Black was wielded by Knull during the dark god's deicidal rampage, earning it the monikers of the Necrosword and Godslayer. After Knull was seemingly killed in battle against a group of golden-armored gods, All-Black was stolen by an alien called Gorr; who unwittingly followed in Knull's footsteps, using it to slay gods across the cosmos and earning the title of the God Butcher. Feeding off the slain gods' blood, All-Black corrupted Gorr into a kind of evil god himself, bestowing him with immortality and a host of other abilities. As a result of Knull and Gorr's deicidal campaigns, All-Black became the subject of countless stories and legends containing grains of the truth. After being beaten by mortal followers of Thor, Gorr discovered he could use All-Black's living abyss to create semi-sentient creatures called Black Berserkers, which he used to assist him in his killing spree. All-Black served as both the detonator and payload of Gorr's Godbomb, which was intended to spread the symbiote's eldritch darkness across time and space so that it could kill every god that ever had and ever would exist across the Multiverse. In his final battle against Gorr alongside his past and future selves, Thor was able to absorb the Godbomb's blast, bonding to All-Black and using it to finally defeat Gorr. Before All-Black could corrupt Thor as it had Gorr, King Thor used the last of the Thor-Force to purge All-Black from his younger self's body, and to keep Young Thor from claiming it out of arrogance he claimed he cast the planetoid into a black hole. Instead, King Thor bonded to All-Black himself, and when Galactus returned to Earth to finally devour it he used the Necrosword to defeat him. After their battle, King Thor gave Galactus leave to consume Mars; but while Galactus was devouring it, the black blade that he (and presumably King Thor and his granddaughters as well) believed had been destroyed revealed it had transferred from Thor to the Devourer of Worlds, turning him into the Butcher of Worlds. All-Black influenced Galactus into going on a planet-destroying rampage, killing several of Ego's offspring. When Ego sought revenge on the Butcher of Worlds, All-Black transferred to the Living Planet, transforming him into the Necroworld. Ego proceeded to devour Galactus, finally making him pay for all the planets he had destroyed. While bonded to Ego, All-Black carried out its creator's deicidal mission by killing the last of the Celestials, compelling its host to travel what was left of the cosmos and devour whatever he came across. However, soon after rendering the Acanti extinct, Ego was challenged for possession of All-Black by King Loki; who successfully claimed and bonded to it, dubbing himself Loki the All-Butcher. Loki and All-Black would go on to fight King Thor, as witnessed by Ulysses and the Goddesses of Thunder. , while the Goddesses of Thunder saw it during their journey through time in }} | Personality = All-Black is sentient and possesses a malevolent will of its own, though it was subservient to its creator Knull and seeks to carry out his agenda of purging all life from the universe - especially the gods. Like other symbiotes, it is capable of communicating with its hosts and seeking to corrupt them; being indicated to have influenced the already misotheistic Gorr into becoming the deicidal God-Butcher, and corrupting Old Galactus into the monstrous Butcher of Worlds. | Powers = The first and most-powerful symbiote manifested by Knull from the living abyss, All-Black grants its hosts abilities similar to those bestowed by lesser symbiotes; greatly augmenting their abilities to the extent that Gorr - a mere mortal - was able to kill countless gods - essentially becoming a dark god himself - and defeat three versions of Thor. It also possesses abilities seemingly unique to itself - namely its ability to fire blasts of dark energy and to kill immortal beings as powerful as the Celestials. * Superhuman Strength: All-Black augments its host's strength to the extent that a mortal such as Gorr was able throw chunks of a moon into space; best young Thor, present-day Thor, and All-Father Thor in combat all at the same time; and has single-handedly defeated millions of gods in open combat - including one that supposedly "wrestled with black holes for fun." However, it is meant to be wielded by a god: Knull was able to decapitate a Celestial with a single strike, King Thor was able to defeat Galactus in single combat, Galactus effortlessly destroyed countless planets using its power, and Ego used it to devour the last of the Celestials of Earth-14412. * Superhuman Durability: While wielding All-Black, Knull was able to survive prolonged combat against armies of hundreds of other gods; while Gorr able to survive a massive lightning bolt summoned by Thor, the Godblast of an Odin-Force powered All-Father Thor - which propelled him "several light years" away in a matter of seconds - and survived being immersed in a star to no ill effect. * Superhuman Speed: By manifesting wings, All-Black enables its host to fly at blinding speeds, as when Gorr quickly overtook Thor during their first encounter. * Superhuman Reflexes: Gorr was able to catch Thor rather easily off guard, as well as many other gods. * Longevity: After bonding to All-Black, Gorr lived for at least two-thousand years and still looked to be in his prime. * Regeneration: While bonded to All-Black, Gorr was able to recover from a lightning strike within four days with no signs of injury from the incident. He was also able to regenerate or reattach his arm after it was severed by Thor. * Constituent-Matter Manipulation: While All-Black's original and preferred form is that of a sword, All-Black is able to shapeshift to create clothes, armor, wings, weapons, and tendrils from its living darkness. It can also be used to create semi/fully sentient entities as minions, such as the shadowy beasts known as the "Black Berserkers". * Energy Manipulation: Shown briefly during its use, All-Black is capable of discharging or enhancing the energy projection capacity of its wearer. This is seen when Gorr used it to blow up a Space Shark in his battle with young Thor, while an elder Thor used it to strengthen both his Thorforce and mystical lightning when battling Galactus. * Divine Slaying: The weapon's main purpose is the killing of Celestials, gods, and other cosmic entites; and as such it is capable of bypassing their immortality and affecting them as though they were mortal. As an extension of this, All-Black feeds off and draws its strength from the blood of gods it kills, and the more gods killed by it or its creations the more power it can provide its host; though this power must be replenished as it is used up. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Knull notes that All-Black's forging gave it and most subsequent symbiotes a psychosomatic fear of intense heat and sonic vibrations. Despite this, All-Black was not only able to survive being thrown into a star to no ill effect but extinguish it. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * According to Old Galactus, this is the same weapon "that carved the first dawn from the stone of the endless night." | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Weapons Category:Magical Items Category:Magical Blades Category:Power Bestowal Category:Power Amplification Category:Blood-Based Powers Category:Klyntars Category:Living Abyss